Crumple
by Fanatical Alice
Summary: A glimpse of the boy behind the mask. Ada/Vincent


_~Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop.~_

* * *

_._

Whenever the other ladies anxiously ask her things like,

"What's Vincent-sama's favorite color?"

"Does he have a food he prefers? Oooh! I'd _love_ to have my cooks make him something!"

"Does he own any pets?"

Ada can only smile demurely and whisper back, "Why, I don't know! I'll have to ask him!"

But the truth of the matter is – she _has_ asked him, many times. Favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite animal, even? If anything she'd have to guess that he holds a strong disliking towards cats – but that never answers any questions, other then that they don't have it in common. She loves cats. And when she told him this she thought, just for a moment, she caught the tiniest gleam of cold amusement in his beautifully mismatched eyes, that made her think the real Vincent Nightray might be very different from what any of them had expected.

The trouble is – she can't feel frightened of him. When he breaks his composure even for a second and snaps at her, the urge to protect that broken little boy she suspects lies in his heart awakens. Ada knows to a certain extent Vincent does not love her as dearly as he claims, but how can she deny that gentle touch? She knows that she is not as precious to him as any lady should be to her significant other, but how could she stand without his warm support? Whatever rests beneath his carefully painted mask, for Ada is certain there is something more, he refuses to show it to her.

Until he looks her in the eye and tells her he's leaving.

She smiles stupidly and asks. "What was that? I'm sorry."

But his eyes, usually so collected and kind, are flat. "I'm leaving. If it had been left up to me I wouldn't have informed you of this in the first place, but I suppose I hold some ounce of responsibility for you."

(Responsibility for you.)

Never had Ada Vessalius felt like such a burden. "U-um," she gulps down the lump forming in her throat. She's not sure that she likes this Vincent very much. "Where…where are you going?"

"Away."

"…" She almost doesn't want to ask, but, "Will you be…coming back?"

"It's not likely." He replies shortly. There is not a trace of regret in his voice, only the same monotone indifference. His eyes burn holes into her own and she swallows the tantrum her heart is aching to throw.

"Vincent, if- if this is about Gil-"

"_Shut up_."

He slaps away her comforting hand and she sees something flicker in the blank depths of his eyes as soon as she mentions his dead brother. She tries not to think about Gilbert at all these days, because every time her mind conjures the image of him lying peaceful and still in his coffin she wants to scream. But this time Vincent is truly hurting. This time it is Vincent who needs a warm support.

Even if the words he says are true. Even if she never sees him again after today.

Finally she gains the courage to look him in the eyes – and falters.

He is crumpling.

Reluctant tears creep down the smooth planes of his face. Tears he doesn't bother to wipe away as he glares at her, as though blaming her for every one that falls. And for a moment he gives her the greatest gift of all – let's her see that sobbing boy, ostracized by society because of his appearance, now left alone in a cruel world that will gobble him up given the chance because his big brother is no longer there to protect him.

Wordlessly, Ada steps forward and wraps her arms tight around Vincent Nightray. He doesn't push her away. And for what feels like the first time, she can hear his heartbeat, alive and _human_, pounding helplessly in his chest.

"I won't let you disappear," she murmurs into his shoulder.

They stand together in the Vessalius gardens for a long time.

And when he finally pulls away – she knew it couldn't last forever – he does not smile at her. He does not touch her. He stares at her with eyes that look a little brighter.

And really, isn't that all she needs?

She doesn't need to know his favorite color, or food, or why he hates cats, or any of those frivolous things. She knows that he has been broken. But she also knows that he is ready to tape himself back together again. And that is enough for Ada Vessalius.

But it doesn't stop her from crying when he turns on his heel and walks away.

* * *

**notenotenote; to be honest, I've always been kind of scared to write a Pandora Heart's fan fiction because I'm frightened I won't get the characters right - they're all so complex. but once I started writing this I thought, "this is kind of fun!" and just went with it haha! So I'm very sorry if I don't get the characters in character! I don't own Pandora Hearts, or the quote. Thank you very much for reading! :) **


End file.
